


February 1, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A villain's eyes widened as soon as Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl's spirits held one another.





	February 1, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

A villain's eyes widened as soon as Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl's spirits held one another after they were buried apart.

THE END


End file.
